


Lewd Invisible Pregnancy Antics

by SlyAdam



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Invisibility Sex, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Lucina is pregnant, but that won't stop Robin from being as lewd as he wants with her. What does he have in mind? Something involving an invisibility spell and lots of sex in public...
Relationships: Lucina/Robin
Kudos: 21





	Lewd Invisible Pregnancy Antics

**Author's Note:**

> The usual. Shameless preggo smut, this time for Fire Emblem.

Pregnancy. Not something Lucina imagined she’d experience so soon. She examined her form, having mixed feelings about the way she’d changed. Her once-flat chest had ballooned out, giving her a lewd appearance unbecoming for a princess. Her hips had widened, and of course her belly had swelled. She felt fat. She _was_ fat.

She’d imagined she’d have children some day, but not quite so soon. She heard the door to her room open. ‘Robin… why do you have that expression?’

Robin had a wry smile. He didn’t respond, approaching Lucina and putting his arms around her. ‘Just thinking.’

‘About what?’

‘You, mostly.’ Lucina’s dirty husband ran his hands across her body, rubbing her belly and groping her tits. He was always like this. Lucina acted like she didn’t want it, sometimes… but the young woman didn’t mind all that much. She’d been a virgin before Robin. Once she’d married him, she hadn’t stayed not pregnant for long. Robin wrapped his arms around her, hugging the woman. ‘Let’s go out.’

‘Now?’

‘We have no commitments. Come. I have a most wonderful idea, and a most wonderful spell.’

‘…I’m not sure whether to be excited or nervous.’

‘Both!’

+++

In an alleyway in the city, Robin and Lucina were invisible. Magic sure was amazing, sometimes. ‘Look at you. I wonder if anyone can hear you being such a degenerate in public?’

‘Mmph.’ Lucina gazed up at her husband with an angry expression, not that he could see it. He had turned the both of them invisible. Robin stood, completely naked, while his equally naked pregnant wife crouched down to suck his cock. They were in an alleyway, not too far from a busy street… but completely invisible. If they weren’t, anyone who glanced into the alleyway would see the both of them, easily.

Lucina closed her eyes, giving Robin an enthusiastic blowjob. He had introduced her to every form of sexual pleasure. She’d never expected the handsome, polite man to have such a dirty mind. Lucina stared to her right as she kept bobbing up and down on her husband’s length, delighting in how it tasted… well, no. Lucina had quickly learned that a man’s cock did not taste that good. Still, a big part of her enjoyed pleasing Robin and making him feel happy.

Not that he was the most chivalrous. ‘Look at you – the princess whore, sucking off a man out in public. Mm… you’re really good at using your mouth, Lucina.’ Lucina grunted. How uncouth her husband was. Robin was to be a father, after all. How could he be so lewd and mean? ‘Oh… that man almost heard us.’

Lucina had seen him. A tired-looking man stopped for a moment, glancing in their direction. He shook his head and walked away as Lucina sucked loudly on her husband’s dick. She closed her eyes, wondering how well she was doing. Robin quickly confirmed that for her.

‘I’m gonna cum quickly if you keep up that technique. You’re amazing at this, aren’t you? My own little princess, sucking my cock in an alleyway like a common whore… how terrible you are!’

Lucina would’ve objected were it not for the cock in her mouth. This whole thing had been Robin’s idea, anyway! ‘Glmph. Mm mmph.’ She continued working away, enjoying her husband’s soft moans. His length, as always, was hard and quite large. Lucina licked at his underside, pleasing the mage with expert technique. She didn’t really have much to compare it to, but she imagined Robin’s endowment was on the larger side. Were it any bigger, she might have trouble taking it.

Clearly, though, Robin’s male parts were all working nicely. He’d fucked Lucina unprotected more than once a day, every day… from their marriage until now. She’d gotten pregnant in no time at all. Lucina hoped for a girl, while Robin wanted a son. Not that it mattered, since she’d most likely end up with ten or more children, anyway. Robin had made those intentions clear, long ago.

She cupped his balls a bit, playing with them as she tested her husband’s endurance. Despite her submission to him, her belly bulging with his child, and her caving to his lewd desires for sex in public… she was the one in control, for a time. Robin had to keep his moans of delight quiet, lest they actually be discovered. ‘Hah… imagine if… any of the citizens caught us doing this. What a scandal.’

‘Mmhm.’ Lucina continued to play with her husband’s nutsack. God, wasn’t she supposed to be a noble warrior? Honestly. Sucking off Robin in public while rendered invisible... She had to admire how full the guy’s balls always were. She’d always liked Robin, of course, but never imagined he’d have quite such impressive virility to him.

‘I’m gonna cum in your mouth, Lucina. You’ll have to drink it all down without making a sound. Here it comes!’ Lucina felt him start to throb, signalling Robin’s impending ejaculation. She moved his length as deep into her throat as it would go, then prepared for him to let loose…

…and she waited…

What was taking him so long?

With a devious smile Lucina couldn’t see, Robin pulled out from her mouth. With a moan, he sprayed her face down with cum. ‘Ugh!’ Lucina grunted, annoyed. The effects of the spell, funnily enough, rendered the warm, white liquid invisible. That didn’t mean Lucina couldn’t feel it. It struck her face and ran down her cheeks, soaking her like… well, a common whore. ‘You’re terrible.’

‘Better lick that off before the spell wears off, hey.’ Robin glanced to their left, to see that a young man had stopped, gazing in their direction… Robin froze, waiting for the guy to approach, but he didn’t. He shook his head and walked away. ‘That was quite excellent.’

‘For you, I’m sure! Next time, warn me. I thought you’d learned that, by now.’

‘Only bad thing is that I can’t see your body…’ Robin could imagine how she looked, though, crouched in front of him with a pregnant belly, swollen, milky tits, and cum on her face. The people would never know how much of a filthy slut their princess was. ‘Let’s move somewhere else. There’s barely anyone around here.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Let’s move to somewhere more… populous.’

+++

The spell temporarily wore off once Lucina had changed back into her clothes. People greeted her and Robin as they passed by, but Lucina could only think of what had happened so recently. She knew Robin was far from finished with her, too. It was completely within her power to say no, but she didn’t. She never did. 

As she trailed behind Robin, Lucina remembered how her old body was. She’d always been super thin, and quite agile as a result. Her breasts had been on the smaller side, her belly had been flat.

‘Ah… Robin. If you play with those… I’ll cum.’

‘Good. I can’t wait to see that again.’ In an alleyway, Lucina sighed as her husband played with her body. He stroked at her large, bulging pregnant belly, before moving his hands higher. He could find her breasts easily, now – their size meant it wasn’t a challenge for the man, even while they were both invisible. Lucina moaned, trying to keep quiet as Robin pinched her nipples and played with her breasts. They had once again opted to take their clothes off, leaving them nearby. They would be a little dirty by the time they got home.

Lucina anxiously looked to her left. Many more people passed through this area, with more and more of them acting as if they’d heard something. ‘Look at you,’ remarked Robin. ‘I love how your tits have gotten so much bigger. I wonder how they’ll be after I put a few more kids in you.’

‘Oh… okay.’ Lucina had to admit… she totally _loved_ having her tits played with. Count that discovery among the many she’d made with Robin. Lucina felt the heat rise in her body. She felt herself becoming quite wet at her husband’s delicate touch… out in public, a stone’s throw from the street. ‘Robin… please… I can’t stop myself.’

‘You have to. Do you want to get caught? That would sure be bad, wouldn’t it?’

‘Y-Yes. Please…’

‘Well, what are you waiting for?’ Robin increased the speed and vigour of his movements, delighting in his wife’s attempts to contain her moans. He felt tempted to reach a little lower down, to touch at the part of his wife’s pussy he’d spent many an hour indulging in. ‘Cum for me, Lucina.’

‘Mmf… ah!’ Lucina covered her mouth as she felt a powerful orgasm course through her. She fought to remain stable, a little surprised at the sheer intensity of her own pleasure. Robin always had that effect on her. She could feel herself dripping a bit – not below, but above. Her tits were leaking milk. Robin, a devious smile on his face, leaned into her tits and gave them each a lick. ‘H-hey. Really? That’s for our child.’

‘For now, it’s for me. You shouldn’t deliver for another month or so.’ He leaned into Lucina, his cock poking against her belly. God, she wanted it so badly… Lucina really hated herself, right then. Was she really so hopeless that she hadn’t told him to back off at any point during this? Why had that orgasm just now been quite so strong? She didn’t want to think about the reasons for that. Surely she wasn’t as perverted as Robin… ‘Let’s do it, right here. Against the wall.’

‘Sex? Really?’

‘Really.’

Lucina’s face was beet red. Two voices duelled within her mind. One said _this is terrible. You’re a princess. Even if he’s your husband and you love him very much, you shouldn’t be doing something so lewd and improper._ The other voice said _this is fun! I want cum! Let’s get pregnant again after this one’s out, and do whatever our husband/master wants._

Lucina ended up doing exactly what he wanted. She leaned against a wall, sticking her ass out, not that Robin had much of a view. They were quite well-hidden at this angle, actually… but the noise could still easily give them away.

Robin easily found her pussy. Lucina bit her lip, trying to contain her moans, ready for her husband’s considerable length to fuck her. As he poked it against her cunt, the swordswoman remembered when she’d been knocked up. That honeymoon week they’d spent together had been very tiring. Robin had fucked her relentlessly, finishing only inside, insisting they should begin their family together as quickly as possible. Lucina had agreed, of course. She’d most certainly been impregnated right away.

She felt Robin push inside, and Lucina attempted to remain as quiet as possible. Her husband began to thrust, slowly, not wasting any time in trying to make her cum again. Lucina wouldn’t let him win so easily. With her hands on the wall, she let Robin do as he wished. He grabbed her ass, holding it tightly as he had unprotected sex with her. How many times had they done this together? Five hundred? A thousand? Well, they’d never done it out in public, like this.

Lucina breathed deeply, trying not to focus on the amazing pleasure her husband’s movements gave her. Her ass had thickened, too, thanks to the pregnancy. She felt like a totally different person. Robin insisted she would go right back to being quite thin after the baby was out, but Lucina doubted that very much. Even if all the weight dropped right off… she’d be pregnant with his baby again within a few months, no doubt. She was as serious as him about having a large family.

‘You have such a lewd body, Lucina. I can’t believe I’ve made you into a mother.’ Lucina looked back at Robin, who had a devious smile on his face. Well, she didn’t know for sure, of course. She certainly imagined that he was delighting in the pleasures of her flesh, given the way he played with her ass cheeks. Robin pulled a hand away, then smacked his wife on the ass, shocking Lucina. She let out a gasp. ‘Wonder if anybody heard that?’

‘You… devil!’ Lucina had half a mind to smack him back, but she felt overwhelmed by Robin’s dick. She could hear him smacking his balls against her cunt, even though she could see none of it. It was strange, not even being able to see her own body. She could feel ripples of pleasure flow through her lower body with each thrust Robin made. Her breasts were most certainly bouncing around a lot, leaking droplets of milk everywhere.

Robin kept going for several minutes. Lucina felt the ecstasy continue to build up, cursing herself for thinking she could’ve outlasted her partner. Robin was a professional at this. Sex certainly ranked among his talents, nowadays. ‘Ah… ah… damn it.’ Gritting her teeth, Lucina came on his cock.

‘The princess slut cums again.’ Robin smirked. He regularly looked to his left, where people would occasionally glance in their direction. Some would stop for a moment, sure they’d heard something… but would then keep walking. There was nothing there, after all. Maybe they thought it was just a couple of animals. _Accurate description, really,_ thought Robin, thrusting rapidly into his wife’s spasming cunt. He loved it when he she moaned out loud, making a lot of noise… but he’d discovered he enjoyed another noise even more. Listening to Lucina attempting to contain herself, trying desperately not to cry out in happiness and ecstasy… it drove him to finish inside her. ‘Get ready, slut princess. It’s time.’

‘Hah… how have we not been found out?’ Lucina braced for the culmination. She would gladly let her husband cum inside her, any time he pleased. That wouldn’t change, either. She would need a brief period to recover once she gave birth to their first child. Barring those few weeks, each year, Lucina suspected Robin would never leave her alone. ‘I can feel it. Let it all out.’

‘Mmmm. Ah…’ Robin leaned in closer, changing the position of his hands. He ran them across Lucina’s upper body until he found her tits. He fondled them as he gave a few final thrusts, squirting a huge, creamy load into his pregnant wife. ‘There we go…’ He could never tire of Lucina’s outstanding body. He let loose everything he had to give, coating her pussy with his seed. Abruptly, Robin noticed something. ‘Oh, bother. Quick, Lucina… get into cover.’

‘W-What?’ Lucina noticed it too. The spell was about to wear off. She hid with Robin inside the doorway to a building, successfully ducking out of sight just as the two of them became visible. ‘Damn it!’

Robin sidled up against her, loving how his wife looked. Much of her body glistened with sweat, with the evidence of his recent activities leaking from Lucina’s lower body. ‘We’re not done yet, of course.’

‘Seriously?’

+++

In yet one more alleyway, Lucina got on a step, in front of Robin, who sat down. ‘A-Are you kidding me?!’ The woman whispered harshly. ‘We’re as close the square as we can be!’

‘Relax. We’re _completely_ invisible, still. Find my dick, and put it in your breasts. You know how much I love that.’

Lucina grimaced at him, not that he could see it. A total and utter pervert – that was her husband. Fulfilling his request, she wrapped her breasts around his erect cock, with Robin having recovered for yet one more round. With her invisible breasts (what a bizarre thing) she began to pleasure Robin’s dick. ‘I hope you finish quickly.’

‘Maybe. Depends on your skill… you’ll have to do really well if you don’t want us to get found!’ Robin reached a hand forward, finding Lucina’s hair. ‘Feel free to lick the tip of it while you’re down there.’

‘Feel free to shut up.’ Lucina moved the flesh of her breasts up and down, not understanding why Robin enjoyed this so much. His dick was big enough to poke out the top of her chest, touching at her chin. She knew what Robin liked. With an ‘ah’ noise, she took the end of his dick into her mouth.

‘Ah. That’s the best thing ever, Lucina…’

_Really?_ Wondered Lucina. She couldn’t help but wonder how the two of them had reached such a perverse arrangement. Sex, as far as she was concerned, was supposed to be for procreation. A couple did it to conceive, and not too much otherwise. Her expectations and her reality could not have ended up farther apart. Well, she supposed they could have. At least Robin’s overall desires and turn-ons weren’t _that_ strange.

That said, having sex in public was among the most risky things possible.

‘Here I go again, Lucina. You ready to get covered some more?’

‘Mmph?’ Lucina had intended to swallow it again. That was what Robin usually liked – why had he changed that, today?

‘Ah!’ Robin let out one single, particularly loud moan. He grabbed Lucina’s head, pulling her mouth off of his cock, intending to coat her face with cum. She was too fast for him, though, and promptly clamped her mouth back over the tip of his cock. As Robin moaned, Lucina felt quite irritated with him. Drinking down each spurt of his seed, she wondered how they’d gotten away with this three times. The answer was, of course, that they hadn’t fully.

‘Ah… amazing. You’re such a good little princess bitch,’ said Robin.

‘I’m no bitch! You’re just someone who doesn’t know when to stop. Degenerate.’

‘Well, you could always say…’ Robin didn’t finish the sentence. A teenage boy stood to their left, entering the alleyway.

‘Hey, who’s there? I know you’re invisible!’ the boy said. ‘I heard you. I’ll go get the guards if you don’t come out.’ As if Robin would. He realised, unfortunately, that the boy had already walked past their clothes. Robin couldn’t get to them.

Lucina wondered what exactly her husband’s plan was to get them out of the situation…

+++

The plan as, in fact, to run like hell. ‘You are _such_ an idiot,’ Lucina remarked, running behind her husband. Sure, she was super pregnant, but Lucina was young and quite fit. She could still move when she needed to… like when her husband got them into a lewd, difficult situation and they had to run away fast or face public humiliation.

‘Hah… Hah… I’ll kill you… for making a pregnant woman run,’ Lucina berated him, standing close to where they needed to be. Nobody would catch them now… unless anyone looked too closely at the pile of clothes in an alleyway near the centre of town. ‘Let’s just go inside.’

‘Come on. I know you loved it.’

+++

Two months later, Lucina wondered if she did, in fact, love it. She held a tiny baby girl, as gorgeous and perfect as she’d imagined. Morgan, she was called. The baby was just a few weeks old, and cute as a button.

Robin came up behind his wife. ‘What were you thinking about?’

‘Just that time a few weeks back. You know… with the invisibility.’

‘Fun, wasn’t it?’

Lucina did not answer. She now had a totally flat belly, with barely a trace visible of her pregnancy. It was surreal, having a flat belly again after being fat for so long. Lucina honestly kind of missed the feeling. Whether she enjoyed going out for public sex while invisible… that was still up for debate. She wouldn’t be admitting that to herself, just yet.

‘She sure is a cute baby,’ said Robin, wrapping his arms around Lucina. ‘Shall we make another one? I know you were thinking about it. We need to have ten, after all.’

‘Fine.’

‘Perhaps… we can conceive this kid in public?’ Robin reached a hand up to fondle his wife’s breasts. They’d really ballooned up. All Lucina had needed was a pregnancy… he imagined how she might look after five more. ‘I think today is a fine day for sex.’

Lucina sighed. She _did_ want to have another child. She’d intended to wait a little longer before having sex, but… Robin would be Robin. Making another baby sounded like a fine idea…

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for anon.  
> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me through the links in my profile.


End file.
